banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dengar
"Ah, IG-88 is an altar boy." Dengar was a bounty hunter from Corellia. Actually, he fell into his profession completely by accident. He was really a very clumsy janitor, but was nevertheless an excellent one. Early Career Dengar had a dream of being the best cleaner in the galaxy. He enlisted into the Empire, and immediately joined the Imperial Janitorial Staff. He was a star, but he had one major problem: he was a complete klutz. Dengar was constantly injuring himself while cleaning. Any number of simple tools could cause harm. One time, he got his sack caught in a high powered vacuum cleaner, and lost a ball. Another time some bleach splashed into his eye, and blinded him. He also set his hair on fire, although that had nothing to do with cleaning anything. Dengar always had himself bandaged up because of his various wounds. Sometimes his friends would tease him and call him "Mummy Man". This wasn't particularly clever, but it sure did fit, let me tell you! Anyway, Dengar was serving aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Dengar did his job well, and was commended for his dedication and hard work. His superiors liked him, so they decided to set up a collection within the department, and they gathered up enough funds to buy an old set of stormtrooper armor. In an emotional little gathering in the staff locker room, his coworkers presented Dengar with the set of armor, which he proudly donned. A tearful Dengar accepted the gift gratefully. Later that day, he was cleaning one of the latrines, and smashed his knee on a sink. Because of the armor, Dengar was unharmed. He was a happy man. Twist of Fate One day, Dengar's supervisor realized that they were out of Bounty paper towels. He knew Dengar was the right man to find some squirrelled away on the ship somewhere. Dengar was walking by the bridge, when he practically bumped into Darth Vader. Not recognizing his unique uniform, Vader asked him who he was, and Dengar proudly responded "I am the cleaner". Vader was impressed. He needed a man who was capable of doing a clean job. Vader asked him what he was doing, and Dengar responded "I am hunting for Bounty". Vader was ecstatic. He told Dengar to meet him on the Bridge in ten minutes, and to be prepared for an important mission. Dengar knew this was a big moment in his career, so he ran downstairs and got his back pack vacuum and attachments. He returned to the bridge and was ushered quickly to a meeting involving a bunch of other characters Dengar failed to recognize. He was told he needed to find Solo, and there were to be no disintigrations. This suited Dengar fine, because he didn't know how to disintigrate anything. Legacy Although he had no prior skills in capturing fugitives, Dengar was a quick learner. He wasn't going to return back to his proud staff until he had completed his task. For the record, the Executor was never quite as clean as it was before Dengar left. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:The Empire